Revelations
by kireiscorner
Summary: The day has come when Talia promised to meet Mephisto in the library after their heat of the moment lip lock on the battlefield, and she's far from sure how the rendezvous will transpire, let alone what its like to spend a day with a long time rival. How does she even feel about it... (Sequel to Limitations - Talia's POV)


It was Thursday.

The day of the week she had been dreading yet waiting for all week.

She had certainly heard enough about it. She had spent the entire week helping Iris plan for the double date with Nathaniel, and Auriana was constantly throwing out random facts she learned about the zoos and animals on Earth in order to prepare for it. Auriana agreed to go when she learned that Nat had a "hunky" skater cousin in town, and Talia was pretty sure the vibrant redhead was destined to date every guy in Sunny Bay. Speaking of dates, Talia felt the blood rush to her face at the idea of her own. It had only been a few days since she discovered the true identity of her secret admirer and practically made out with the enemy on the battlefield. Her fingers brushed over her lips as they tingled in remembrance. How could something so bad taste so good?

"Hey, you sure you don't wanna come?"

Talia nearly jumped as Iris poked her head into the doorway, Amaru trailing behind her at her heels. The freckled teen gave a concerned smile, her blonde curls spiraling to the side as she tilted her head. Taking a deep breath, she smiled, amused at the petite princess, "Definitely. You guys have fun."

Iris bit her lip, casting her eyes to the floor, "Do you think-"

"Iris! For the third time, you look great. Out of the seven outfits you picked, that one is the best. I'm sure he'll like it! He likes you!" Talia rolled her eyes, closing her spellbook and lifting Amaru to her lap. The blue eyed princess was one of the most confident people she had ever met, but boy was she a handful when it came to her own magical specialty: love. Not that Talia had any experience with it, it was Iris' element, but you'd have to be delusional or completely blind to see the adoration practically oozing from what Auriana dubbed "NathIris". She was still trying to get Auriana to stop calling them that...

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I just, it's Nathaniel, and I wanna look amazing! I have to look amazing! What if he doesn't think I look good? Are you sure..?" Iris turned to eye herself in the denim jeans, "Do these pants make my butt look squishy?"

Talia and Amaru gave her a deadpanned stare.

"You're right. It's fine! Its just the zoo, anyways…" Iris chuckled before turning back to the mirror and fixing the bow holding her ponytail.

"Iris, Nathaniel is obviously into you; you could go dressed in sweats with a box on your head and he'd still be as lovesick as ever. Besides, if you wait any longer Auriana is going to start packing more...things..." Talia gave the half lidded smile of approval.

"Iris! Nat is here! I'm ready to go! Let's go catch a lion!" Auriana grinned, a determined expression on her face as she popped through the door holding a large butterfly net. The doorbell echoed through the house, "Oh! Come on, Iris!"

Iris gasped and ran after the vibrant redhead, "Auriana! We're not taking the net! Auriana!"

Talia chuckled in amusement, "I'm sure they'll be okay."

She smiled softly as Amaru echoed his reassurance. As the front door slammed, Talia leaned over the window sill and watched her friends head towards Nat's car, smiling as Auriana bounced excitedly and Iris practically beamed from her date's compliments. Frowning, she stood to head to the library for her own date. She had gotten lucky having the girls occupied for the evening. There's no doubt in her mind that Iris and Auriana would go into a frenzy over her having a date and she didn't want a repeat of the Kyle situation. Iris was always asking about how dates went or what she liked about a boy and squealing. Auriana would plow through her closet deeming certain items as date worthy or not and would continuously guess at her admirer's identity through an exhausting interrogation she had mimicked from Aunt Ellen's favorite drama. As usual, she was short and straight with her answers, finding the ordeal overly tedious and time consuming. It was all nonsense to her; working so hard to impress a boy.

However, Iris's comment did not go unconsidered. Of course, in the past, she had been told by many she was beautiful, but for some strange reason, Mephisto's letters held the most true. It bothered her, how honest and passionate they were, how they sent her stomach into a whirl and made her brighten with every misspelled word and awkward backtrack. It was so _him_.

Huh. Since when did the thought of Mephisto bring up smiles and feelings of passion. _What the hell?_ She looked to the dying bouquet on her desk, the roses browned and rank, the tulips peeling like old paint and drooped as if in self pity at their inevitable decay. She had meant to throw it out days ago, but putting a name, a face, a heart to the giver made her reluctant. Even in death they begged for her smile, and she refused to deny them of their last wishes. She never pegged him for romantic, most evil twins aren't, but she'd be lying if she denied being flattered or romantically interested in her admirer. Finding out it was Mephisto had scared her, but deep down, that rebellious streak she had pushed down after Xeris was attacked came bubbling forward in an act of freedom and self-proclaimed pleasure. She had never felt so alive; kissing him had been like a dream and a nightmare; you scream at yourself to stop but your self-consciousness embraces and drinks it in; like a sweet poison. And she was ready for another cup if she could have it.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she tilted her head and frowned, ignoring the rosy hue of her cheeks. Iris had taken special precaution in preparing for her date because she really likes Nathaniel, an enthusiasm she wished the queen-to-be would put into her combat training. Even Auriana had dressed up and curled her hair for the occasion. Granted, it was probably more for the animals than the boy, but she did it nonetheless. Weighing her options, she considered, for once, doing the same. Knowing Mephisto, he'd probably show up in his regular cape and robes. Would it be weird to treat it like a date? Was it a date?

Glancing back at herself, she clenched her fist. Did she really want to impress Mephisto of all people? Afterall, would he even care? He had spent the past year attempting to destroy them and help Gramorr take control of Ephedia! He couldn't possibly care!

Nibbling at her bottom lip, she took in her yellow tank and shorts. The breeze outside was chilling, so a hoodie draped at her shoulders. It would be better to be warm than to look cute. Right? Groaning, she stomped over to her closet, flinging it open and glaring at its contents. What would she even change into? What would he like on her? What would she feel comfortable wearing? She was use to dressing up for balls, royal dinners, and concerts. Dates, however, were on a whole other level. Previously, she had always gone casual, but the idea of trying to impress someone with her own attractiveness was new and admittedly enticing. How would he react; seeing her all dolled up. If he thought she was lovely before, what would she look like to him then? She smirked before reaching for a blouse. Damn her curiosity, she wanted to know! Silly Earthling traditions were starting to get the best of her...

Thirty minutes later, she was staring at her reflection once more. She had managed to find an outfit that met her standards and she eyed herself curiously. She had struggled on silly things and was furious to find out she had so little variation in color and style, flinging tennis shoes and sandals every which way and rolling her eyes at her lack of anything that wasn't blue. She wasn't uncomfortable; no, she was definitely more comfortable in this than she was in those death trap garments Auriana wore called skinny jeans. Her old ball gowns provided more wiggle room!

Perhaps it was the girliness of the look. She had never taken the time to dress up for anything other than concerts, but even that was more like a uniform to her. It was one of her many jobs. This was a look was concocted purely for her own entertainment and curiosity. Her black and white v-neck wrapped shirt was tucked neatly into her high waisted pleated electric blue skirt, and was complemented by a black beaded necklace; thigh high black stockings created a thin masking over long caramel legs that led to her blue heels.

"Well, what do you think?" She spun to show Amaru, but the poor purple creature had taken to snoozing in a pile of discarded clothing. She sighed, shaking her head before glancing at the clock. She was going to be really late. Letting out a groan, she stuffed a black handbag full with her necessary items and began to run towards the library. Just her luck. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was afraid to meet him and backed out.

She was well over 30 minutes late when she arrived at the doors of the Sunny Bay Public Library. Catching her breath, she nodded, gathering her courage and pushed open the doors. A few people raised their heads, but most were too engrossed in their own work or readings to acknowledge her presence. She quietly made her way around to the spiral staircase, her stomach twisting as the ruby carpet of the next floor came into view. The floor was quiet, which immediately brought out the feeling of disappointment. She never thought Mephisto to be the quiet type. Something should be on fire; or at least being manipulated by magic, right? Walking towards the back lounge, she noticed most of the lights had dimmed due to vacancy and she raised an eyebrow at a glimmer of gold coming in from an open window.

She peaked her head around the corner, "Mephisto?"

The young sorcerer had drifted off into a deep slumber, letting out soft snores as his head rested on his crossed arms on the table. Red violet locks tricked over the side of his arm like a vibrant satin and he seemed more relaxed than she had ever seen him. He looked much less terrifying, much unlike the fearsome, dark prince he made himself out to be. He had always been the lesser evil of the twins, most likely because his gullible nature and controlling older sister, and she found herself wondering if he had always looked so relaxed; dare she say, cute even.

No. That was just her imagination. She wouldn't be fooled by his illusion. Frowning, she dropped into the seat next to him, crossing her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. She for dressed up for _this_? Sighing, she opened her spell book to the last page she was reading and began to study. It's what she would've done if he was awake anyways...right? She glanced down at him, and her eyes caught a glimmer of paper in his lap. Inching closer, she realized it was a book. Mephisto? Reading? As if...

Her curiosity soon outweighed her nerves, and leaned forward to grab the book, freezing as he fidgeted in his sleep. She let out a nervous breath of relief. She was out of her comfort zone, he was barely an inch away. Glancing up at him, her lips parted as the glow of the sun crystallized his pale skin. Her golden eyes traced over his features, finding surprises in the thickness of his lashes, the way his lips curled into a content smile; she could smell the piny, smokey outdoors on his cape and felt the heat from his body; or maybe that was the heat running to her face as she watched him. All she knew is that it was getting harder to breathe. Huffing to herself, she finally managed to reach for the book. She pulled at it slowly, trying to ease it off his lap.

"Talia..."

Her body stiffened as he murmured her name. His eyes fluttered open and his green eyes came to life after he rubbed at his face. He froze, stiffening as he finally noticed her, and her hand in his lap.

"Ta...TALIA?!"

She yelped as the startled teen nearly tumbled from his chair, the book he had been reading falling to the floor.

"It isn't what it looks like! I was reaching for the book!" She stood abruptly to her defense, making sure to keep her hands as far away as possible.

"What?" He cocked a confused eyebrow before realizing what she meant, heat rushing to his face, "Uh, no! I get it! I get..."

He reached for the book only to drop it as he stopped, taking her in at that moment. She blushed under his gaze, his eyes widening in realization. He grinned, and she flinched in reaction. _'Oh no, what did I do…'_

"Talia..." His voice was quiet, but she shushed him out of embarrassment. His eyes softened and his lips parted as he stared at her, making her clear her throat.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She frowned, a bit nervous. Maybe the hair was a mistake. Should she have curled it? Wait, did Auriana cut the curling iron off? Shaking her head, she crossed her arms as he bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a laugh.

"You dressed up for me, didn't you? Is this a date? This is a date, right?" He gave her an enthusiastic smile, standing and leaning toward her expectantly.

Blushing, she leaned away from him, "I did not dress up! I just felt like trying something new that's all!" She turned her head away from him, "And...I-I guess so...If you want it to be. It's whatever."

"I knew it!" He beamed, drawing in a victorious fist and she smiled a bit at his childish antics. It was a bit encouraging to see him so enthusiastic over her. "Wait, wait, I gotta do this the right way!" He cleared his throat dramatically before standing and making a full turn, his usual cape and garb transforming into a fresh pair of clothes. He sat in front of her, pushing his bangs up, "What do you think? Ya like No, wait. Don't say anything. I already know I'm hot stuff!"

Admittedly, yes, she did like it. Apparently he was one for more fitted clothes; his white v-neck shirt peeped from underneath his dark brown leather jacket and his dark green and yellow plaid button up was tied around his waist over his dark blue cuffed jeans. Smirking, she ruffles his hair back to normal, "It'll do."

Grinning, he took her hand, his lips brushing lightly across her skin, "I'll take that as a compliment, Princess."

Her lips formed a small 'o' in surprise, and her face flushed from the returned contact. Clearing her throat, she pulled her hand from his, pushing his face away from her, "Right, whatever makes you sleep at night."

He pouted and rubbed at face, blushing a bit as he pulled his leg to rest on the chair as he took a seat. Silence filled the room and Talia cocked her head curiously. She had acted on the impulse to touch him, and had caught him off guard. She caught herself off guard. Sure she had felt it once before, but it was during a rather emotional and heated moment. Casually, it felt like she was making him uncomfortable. At least, she thought so; she had enjoyed the cool silkiness of his hair, and his lips were soft and his touch more gentle than she anticipated. It was way different from their usual interactions. Had his hair been that soft before? She hadn't considered it when she was kissing him and she had never questioned it before either. She wondered what else out of the ordinary would occur.

Shaking her head, she went to pick up the discarded book. Her eyes widened and she glanced back at him, "I didn't know you were into poetry. I've never seen this book before. It doesn't look like it's from around here either…"

"It's not. It's Ephedian. Not from a clan you're too familiar with anyways." Mephisto shrugged, eying her carefully.

"It's Zaterran." Talia's eyes grew wide. Zaterra had been wiped out long ago by her people in a previous war on Ephedia. There was barely anything left but ancient ruins. At least as far as she knew, "How'd you get this?!"

"Found it."

"Mephisto! I'm serious! Should we even have this? I shouldn't even be touching it!" Talia gaped at his, her hands trembling over the obsidian over.

"Yes. Its your's. Keep it." He smiled, winking at her.

"Mine? Mephisto, Zaterra was destroyed centuries ago! How did you even-"

"Same way I got my staff. Family ties." He murmured, rubbing at the back of his head, "There's a lot more of that junk back home so why not give it to someone who will actually read it. I'd probably just end up using it as a frisbee, or to prop up a table or something…"

"This...I can't take this. There's not much left of the Zaterrans' culture. And if it was given to you, cherish it before you lose it." Talia frowned, holding it out to him, "You should put it somewhere it can be appreciated and protected."

"That's why I'm giving it to you. Consider it my last super secret gift." He leaned back to rest his head on the back of the chair.

Talia's eyes widened and she gazed down at the book. It was definitely precious, and the pages were worn and slightly charred. The ebony casing was scratched and matted, and the obsidian crystal had dulled a little; the golden symbols glimmered in the sunlight. It was absolutely magnificent. Opening the book, the smell of smoke filled the air, and a thick, royal blue ribbon laid across the page. The edges were burnt, but the center was shimmering and soft. She felt guilty at having something so important. It was her people that ended the kingdom of Zaterra; was it appropriate for her to even have it? Then again, she was on a date with the enemy. She glanced his way, and he looked at her with his head cocked to an angle, looking for a hint of contentment with his gift.

"Thank you. I'll do my best to take care of it." She placed it on the the table and took the seat next to him, "Now I feel guilty. That's a pretty special gift, and I didn't bring anything for you." She honestly had no idea if she was suppose to or not. She wasn't too clear on how dating worked on Earth, let alone back home. She was too young and too busy to worry about that kind of thing. "What would he want anyways…"

"Hm?" Mephisto stiffened a bit, "What?"

Crap. She had been thinking out loud. Then again, stuff usually goes over his head. Maybe he didn't hear her. She didn't know enough about him; not like he knew her. He paid her more attention than he let on; she paid him none...

Her thoughts were interrupted by him clearing his throat, "Um...you can...touch me if you want..."

Her jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"What?" He raised a confused eyebrow, "Is that too much?"

"Um, yes!" She crossed her arms again, glaring at him.

"You just did it with no problem! What, are you scared? I don't bite! Well, not unless you want me to..." He waggled his eyebrows, grinning.

"That is out of the question!" She stood, "Is that what you want from me? I knew you were on the dark side but-"

"Whoa, whoa, Talia. Whoa. WHOA. Whoooa." He feigned offense, "I am deeply offended. You forgot handsome. You know I'm handsome, throw that in there too."

"You're an idiot, that's what you are! I can't believe I thought this was a good idea! I should've know not to trust you! Is that why you gave me that? Thinking something would happen?"

"Of course not!" He glared back, sitting up straight.

She stood grabbing her bag and tossing the book onto the table, "Here. I don't want it. Keep it and just... forget we met here, okay. It was a mistake. I thought you were actually trying to be civil."

"Talia! W-wait!" He stood, but she ignored him. She was halfway across the room when he teleported in front of her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her into him.

"M-Mephisto! Let me go!" Talia growled, struggling against him, "If you like having arms, I suggest removing them before I do!"

"I will. I just...this is what I meant..."

She ceased her movements, raising an eyebrow.

"I just...wanted to hold you again. Just for a second if you'd let me. You just really cautious and unsure about being here with me, so I wanted to tell you I don't mind if you touch me. Like my hair and stuff. That...that didn't bother me. It actually felt kind of good. That's what people on dates do right? They give each other things they like and they hug and hold hands and stuff..."

Her face softened as his voice lowered and his grip loosened, and the warmth he offered faded as he walked over to the table, slouching in his seat and frowning, a look of concern on his face as he stared down the book shelf. It was cold then, and she found herself craving the warmth he offered. Because it was cold, of course. That's all.

Walking up to the table, she knelt down to retrieve her own spellbook which had gone down in the fray, "So you wouldn't try to take advantage of me?"

"Of course not! That's not who I am. But if someone else tried, I'd kill them." He nodded, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You would not." Talia rolled her eyes, reaching for her book.

"I would. I'm evil, remember." He smirked, pleased with his reply, "You know, if you want, we can do something else where there's more people since you aren't comfortable. We can go see a movie or go to the zoo-"

He was interrupted by Talia hitting her head on the table, "No! Not the zoo!" She frowned, rubbing at the back of her head.

"Aw, come on! It'll be more exciting than arguing with me in an empty room with dusty old books. Let's go see a gorilla, not read about one! Let's do something exciting!" He grinned, leaning towards the seat's edge.

"No, here's fine! Iris and Auriana are at the zoo, and you're troublesome enough. The last thing we need is them seeing us, and that's more 'excitement' than I want right now. Surely there's something else we could do that's just as exciting." Talia shook her head, setting the book on the table with an echoing thud of authority.

"You could kiss me again." He grinned, pointing at himself, "That was pretty exciting."

"That is not what I meant." She rolled her eyes before offering an unimpressed scowl.

"Oh really? So you do think kissing me is exciting?" Mephisto responded with his signature shit-eating grin, and she was starting to consider how much damage a book to the face or two would do.

"I didn't...that's... Stop it!"

"Stop what? I've been a good little Mephisto."

"Teasing me!" she glared.

"But you're kinda cute when you're angry. Scary, but still cute." He cocked his head to the side, leaning it on his fist.

"I- you-ugh!" She let out a screech of irritation, clenching her fist in a failed attempt to keep herself from reacting.

He smirked before reaching for her, pulling her down to his level by the lapels of her jacket, and laying a chaste kiss across her lips. He smiled as her eyes widened in surprise.

"You're frustrating." She murmured, and he chuckled before pulling her in for another kiss, the second lasting longer, lingering and gentle against her lips, very different from their kisses the first go around. He released her, but his kisses left her weak and she found herself trembling from his touch. She swallowed hard as he offered her his hand, a fiery glimmer in his eye. His smile was playful, and while her mind screamed at her to run and hide, her heart pounded and demanded she stayed. She wanted to make up for the previous misunderstandings and to thank him for all his gifts and letters. She wanted to feel the thrill of defiance again. For a moment, she was just a girl with a very enticing romance. She took his hand, and he pulled her close, his arm around her waist as he stood. She let out a squeak in surprise as he lifted her to sit on the table, teasing her about keeping her falling. She blushed at his banter, and her usual wit fell apart as he stood in front of her, leaning towards her. His bangs tickled her collarbone, and chills ran down her spine at the sensation.

"Can I touch you? You won't go all magical warrior princess on me? Right?" He joked, but the fear of rejection was all too real. This was the Mephisto that had written her those letters. That had fallen for her. She had been treating him like the enemy, observing and scrutinizing while he had actually been trying to date her. She had offered him a chance with her by inviting him here and nearly blew the whole thing herself...but she certainly knew how to make up for it.

"I...don't mind." She offered a reassuring smile before it evolved into a more challenging smirk, "Do your worst."

He looked surprised, and a smirk she knew all too well snaked its way across his features. Parting her legs, he maneuvered himself closer to the table, nuzzling at the crook of her neck. Her breath hitched as feathery kisses trailed across her collarbone to her shoulder, her body tensing as his lips danced across her skin. She mewed softly as his hand came up to the nape of her neck, caressing her and bringing him closer to her as feathery kisses turned into nips and sucks, making her lose focus. She could feel the heat rising to her face as he worked, the unfamiliar sensations threatening to have her fall apart. It was nearly overwhelming, the feeling of his hands grazing her skin, bare and cool against her burning flesh. She arched her back as his teeth sunk into her flesh, rasping out his name as her nails dug into the sleeves of his jacket. This was a different kind of kiss than before. How could he turn to sweet and silly to wickedly intoxicating so quickly. She thought it absolutely abnormal. And all the more enjoyable.

She silently prayed that no one would care for any of the books the library held on the second floor, losing herself in the way he played with her. She hated his games, but this was one she was completely willing to play. It was like a curse, drawing her in and destroying the world she had built around her. It was destruction. It was rebirth. It was new, consuming, and burning. It was something she hadn't experienced before, but something she refused to give up now that she had it. He pulled away for a moment, she wasn't even sure if he took the time to catch his breath, but she pulled him back to her in an act of desperation. He let out a slight yelp at her abrupt reaction, but welcomed it nonetheless. It was a spell, it had to be. She hadn't felt a magic this strong before, not even when experiencing Shanila. What was he doing to her? What had she done to him?

She lacked his skill, her kiss was soft and attentive, very different from his passionate outburst upon her. When he took control, it was addicting, sensational, and intense; every move was calculated but somehow equally impulsive. She was tentative, curious, and soothing; she took things to a slower pace, doing her best to make the most proper decisions with her actions. She would have immediately thought she was doing something wrong if it wasn't for the way he melt into her with every caress and mew she offered, and she was amazed at how tame he could become under her touch in so little time. She released him, and his eyes fluttered open as he caught his breath. Emerald pools stared into glowing golds, yearning and heated. Carefully, he captured her lips again, savoring each and every moment of it before pulling away.

"That was..."

"Startling?"

"I was gonna say hot, but by all means..." He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Talia blushed heavily under his gaze, turning her head to look out the window, "I wasn't expecting that."

"I like to keep you on your toes."

"Did I...was I...okay?" Talia eyed him curiously.

He blushed at the question before rubbing at the back of his head, "Y-yeah. You were great. You were...wow."

Talia blushed, but a sense of pride grew within her and she silently applauded herself on not making a fool out of herself.

"I'd say this date went pretty well." Mephisto chuckled, helping her off the table and handing her the poetry book. She took it, sliding it into her bag with her spellbook. She watched him silently as he made his way to the window, wiping of her lipstick.

"Our date isn't over, Mephisto." She threw her purse over her shoulder and made her way over to the window.

"Back for round two?" He grinned, but she just arched an eyebrow. "Sorry. Go on."

"We need to meet each other halfway. I don't want to rush into whatever _this_ is. I know you like me-"

"Love." He winked, causing her to turn a deep crimson.

"Right, anyways-"

"I love you." He smiled broadly.

"Meph-"

"I love Talia."

"Stop it, someone may hear you!" She shushed, glancing at the staircase.

"I love you, Talia." He grinned, leaning into her, "I lo-umph!"

"Okay, I get it, you love me! I heard you the first time." Talia frowned, clamping her hands over his mouth, "Are you done?" He nodded, and she sighed in relief, removing her hands.

"Sorry, it's just..."

"What?" She questioned, fixing her ponytail.

He chuckled, "You like it when I say that."

Talia blushed as she gaped at him, and he stuck out his tongue at her in response. He was right. The thought of him thinking of her in such a way made her stomach flutter. She definitely liked it. She liked him. She wasn't in love with Mephisto; no, not yet, but she was falling in love with him. And she doubted anyone could understand how terrified she was of the day when she would _be_ in love with him. She was still learning about friendship. Now she had to learn about love too? They were completely different people. Now they had to face each other personally; they would have to work together and feed off each other, get to know each other before she could see herself giving in completely. Deep down, she knew she was just like him in some ways. She was extremely loyal and loving, passionate about whatever she set out to do. If she wasn't careful, it could end before it began. She wanted to be careful with her heart, especially when it was to be given to a dark sorcerer.

"Let's finish our date..." Talia put her fist to her hip and gave him an authoritative gaze.

He scratched at the back of his head in confusion, "I thought you didn't want to be seen with me…"

"I changed my mind; we just have to be really careful. And you need to behave. Got it?" Talia crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

Grinning, he saluted her, "Yes, Your Princessly Gracefulness!"

A relieved smile took over her features, "Good! There's a small cafe around the corner from here. We could stop there and just talk. Get to know each other better..."

"Yeah, totally. That sounds..."

"Awesome?" Talia smirked, and he grinned in response. He nodded and stuffed his hands to his pockets, seemingly content as she followed him out of the library. She imagined he would be. He got to see her out of their usual element, he got to kiss her, and now he got to hang out with her. Her gaze softened as she considered that he would be happy with so little. She was flattered; his letters rang truer than she originally thought.

The air was crisp and cool, and the sky was a mosaic of pinks, golds, and orange spilling upon streaks of blue as the sun began to fall.

"Wow! Pretty!" He stared at the sky, seemingly unfazed by the chill in the air as day evolved into nightfall.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Talia laughed, amused by his reaction.

"I think you're prettier though." He grinned, a tint of pink dancing across his cheeks.

She looked to him in surprise. He blushed harder, not expecting her to look at quickly looked away from each other. She smiled, her regret of being late slowly fading away. Deciding to take a page out of his book and be a bit more impulsive, she slipped her hand into his, her hand going from rocking trembles to a gentle squeeze as he welcomed her. He seemed a bit embarrassed by their actions, opting to tug at his bangs and avoid making eye contact. They fell into step with one another, with both of them relaxing and enjoying each other's presence. She supposed they looked like everyone else on the street, but somehow they managed to capture the attention of the majority they passed. It was only a lingering glance, or a knowing smile by some. She didn't understand it, but she didn't want to let go of his hand either. She has so many questions for him now; there's so much she wants to know...

"Hey, Talia..."

"Hm?" She smiled as the cafe came into view.

"I think we're getting the hang of this normal couple thing." He grinned and her golden orbs widened her cheeks glowed a rosy hue. They were a couple now? That was certainly new, and she wasn't above saying really, really liked the sound of it. She wasn't above saying she really, really liked him either.

"Yeah. I guess we are."


End file.
